


the one where they make cinnamon rolls.

by hizzie



Series: brought to you by the terrible four; [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Jay/Harry, set in my podcast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: New upload from Terrible Four: attempting to make cinnamon rolls w/ unwilling uma (cooking with mal ep. 23)or, day 3 of 12 days of holidays & first thing i've written for my podcast/youtube au.
Relationships: Mal & Uma (Disney), Mal/Uma (Disney)
Series: brought to you by the terrible four; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	the one where they make cinnamon rolls.

**YouTube**

**New upload from Terrible Four: attempting to make cinnamon rolls w/ unwilling uma (cooking with mal ep. 23)**

The YouTube application opens, and then the video loads. The very first frame is a close up of Mal’s pale face, her makeup done natural, and the top of Uma’s head from Mal’s shoulder as the other girl waits for Mal to set the camera up.

“This is a terrible idea,” Uma says from behind Mal as the blonde adjusts the camera on her counter, “I can’t bake.” 

“You’ll just have to do as I tell you,” Mal says unconcerned, opening her special cooking recipes journal in the marked page on top of the counter. 

“I hate that plan for many different reasons,” Uma mumbles as she plays with the ends of her braids and makes a face, “Why are we doing this again?”

Mal sighs and steps in the right place, adjusting her apron on her body and ignoring her best friend’s questioning, “Uma doesn’t want to do this.”

Uma glances at the camera and then back at Mal and shakes her head, “Couldn’t give me a heads up?” 

“All you guys kept asking me to do another baking tutorial video on the channel and since it’s Christmas and Harry and Jay are literally turning this channel into a prank vlog, I thought I’d do it,” Mal says, “Also, Jay and Harry were supposed to post something today but they haven’t been able to edit anything they’ve shot this week because they got into um, some altercations with the local police. No biggie, they’re back home and everything but we just don’t have a new video. This should be going up like, tomorrow. Today for you guys.” 

“They got it.” Uma mumbles, and Mal sends her a look. Uma knows how much Mal hated having to do the intros. But well, tough luck. She hated baking, and now here they were. She blames Harry and Jay, mostly. 

“We’re going to do cinnamon rolls from scratch,” Mal says, “We’ll try to make them vegan friendly, but we can’t promise anything. Mostly because I forgot to buy some things to do that. So we’ll just have to improvise and hope for the best,” Mal grins at the camera.

“Sounds great and super helpful for a cooking tutorial video, huh?” Uma throws at the camera and Mal ignores her as she reaches for the open book. 

“We will need a bowl,” Mal announces, and then the frame cuts to Uma standing in front of Mal’s cabinet and then to Mal raising the other girl on her arms and of Uma’s small frame trying her hardest to reach for the bowl in question on the very back of her friend’s cabinet. 

“Get the bowl!” Mal encourages/screams. Uma makes a face, even though she can’t be seen by her friend. 

“I’m trying! Why is it so far in the  _ f--  _ back?”

“Uma!” Mal chastises, her neck leaning backwards so she can look at her friend, “Don’t swear, dude, we won’t get monetized.” 

“Just beep it out later,” Uma rolls her eyes and her fingertips reach the bowl and she smiles, “ _ F-- yeah!” _

_ “Uma!” _

_ - _

The screen cuts again to the usual edited intro featuring the four keepers of the channel, and then Uma and Mal are back on screen standing in Mal’s kitchen, matching aprons around their bodies and ingredients spread out on the counter around them. Mal’s blonde hair is up in a bun as Uma’s braids are held back by a big retro looking scrunchie, and Mal speaks up first.

“My recipe says this is for a 9 by 13 inch casserole dish, but I don’t know what that means and Uma doesn’t either, so we’ll just wing it,” She says, showing the dish to the camera. Uma holds her hand behind the dish in true Youtuber form, and the blonde snorts. “Shut up.”

Mal begins dictating the steps and Uma follows a few of them without needing much help from the blonde, and then Uma is in the middle of counting out loud the cups of flour to be added to the recipe as she adds them, Mal realizes something.

“I just remembered I don’t have my rolling pin here.” She says, looking at Uma for guidance, and is not at all surprised by the clueless blink Uma gives her as she pauses her counting. 

“Is that gonna ruin the recipe?” 

“Nah,” Mal says, because she doesn’t think it will, truthfully, but her tone is a little uncertain. Uma blinks again.

“What are we gonna use?” At Mal’s silence, Uma suggest, “Our hands?”

“...Yeah,” Mal says, knowing that already the recipe won’t end the way she wanted it to. Uma nods, not really bothered by it, and then there’s a beat before she speaks up.

“Cool, what number were we in again?”

Mal begins to laugh, and Uma joins, “You distracted me.”

“Five?” Mal offers, and Uma looks down at the bowl for a second before licks her lips and nods. “Was it five?”

“It might’ve been four,” Uma says, then she brings the cup back inside the bag of flour and says, “I’m gonna bet four.” 

-

The frame cuts again, and then Mal’s making another observation: “Dude, I totally forgot to get my pastry brush from Jay’s.”

“Well,  _ sh-t,  _ Mal. Do you want this to flop?”

-

Mal’s leaning over the counter, her face close to the camera as she says, “So, I kinda gave up narrating the recipe because it was all going downhill and I didn’t want anyone to have to go through this thinking it’s gonna work because God knows what might happen to us today so like, just go along for the ride and I’ll just share the right recipe for the people who are actually capable of following instructions. So, yeah.”

-

Mal’s opening a package with her teeth as Uma stirs something on a pot behind her and then the blonde says, “Also I don’t advise you to do the things I’m doing.” 

-

A fun little montage plays through for a few seconds before the frame stops in a video of Uma dropping and breaking a glass bottle in the back of the kitchen and making Mal scream bloody murder, and then it cuts to another montage of Uma and Mal cleaning the kitchen from the mess Uma had caused. 

“There’s glass in the pot, dude,” Mal notices at one point. And then it’s back to a few more frames of them cleaning.

-

“I can’t believe we managed to make this dough work,” Mal says in pleased surprise, and Uma chews on her popcorn with a small, polite smile of someone who didn’t really care if the recipe went well or not but was too polite to say it straight out. 

Mal holds the bowl up for her to look at and Uma leans down and sniffs it before making a face, “Ew, that smells awful.”

“That means it’s  _ great.” _

-

The next few frames show Mal doing the next few steps once the dough is ready, and then it stops on a frame of Uma addressing the camera with a smile while Mal works in the background, “When choosing a cooking partner -”

Mal looks up at the camera at that, and Uma continues, “I think it’s very important to choose someone who’s going to do all of the hard work while you just sit and relax and have some popcorn and drink wine at four in the afternoon, you know?”

Mal gives her a side eye as she pauses her working and Uma chuckles, “I’m having a jolly ol’ time right now,” she punctuates the sentence by taking a sip of her wine and laughs when Mal lets out an incredulous laugh.

A beat, and then Mal says, “Subscribe if you have a best friend you want to fight all the time.”

-

Mal’s standing in front of the camera rolling the dough with her own hands as Uma’s voice comes up behind the camera, “Look at that dough, guys.”

Mal smiles, amused, and then Uma continues, “That looks like something I wanna eat.”

Mal snorts, and Uma chuckles, “Ew, don’t spit on the dough.”

“I’ll spit on you next time.” 

“Now hold on a second -”

-

Mal drives her hand down on the dough on top of the counter, causing a loud noise, and Uma laughs from the corner of the frame. 

“I love that song.” 

“Huh?” Mal asks, and spanks the dough again.

“Smack That by Akon.”

“Shut up,” Mal laughs, hitting the counter again. They’re in silence for a moment, only Mal’s hits making noise, and then the blonde speaks up, “I’ll lay a beat and you can freestyle over it.”

“You’re not capable of laying a beat, for starters.” Uma shoots her down as she chews on whatever food she’d snuck out of her best friend’s cabinet. Mal laughs again. 

-

“Hey, would it work with a curling iron?” Uma asks from behind the camera and Mal stares at her with a frown. “What?”

“I’m not gonna use a curling iron to roll this dough.” Mal states, as if Uma had grown two heads, and there’s silence from the other side of the room before there’s the sound of the other girl setting something back down on a table, 

“Fine, then.”

-

Another small montage of Uma trying to roll the dough with her hands plays on, and then it cuts to Mal laughing hysterically as Uma’s struggles begin to become more evident as the dough refuses to take proper form. 

“Remember when we were like, aw, this is gonna be a cute little thing to bring to your friend’s house -” 

“I’m not bringing this mess into my friends’ homes,” Uma manages to say in between breathless laughter as she fights the dough, and then Mal’s fake gasping as she tries to contain her laughter.

“Um, excuse you, am I not your friend?”

“Just f--ing do this, please?” Uma asks, and when Mal steps into frame, still laughing, Uma sighs in relief. “Thanks, bestie.”

-

Mal spreads the cinnamon and brown sugar mix into the dough 

“Oh, that actually looks kinda good,” Uma compliments behind the camera, and Mal gives her a tiny, proud smile. “I hope it tastes good.”

The small smile disappears.

-

The dough is rolled and cut, and then Uma’s holding the dish with the unbaked rolls to the camera. “There they go. They are not vegan, by the way. We forgot we were gonna try.” 

“And that’s how you do it around here!” Mal says to the camera before she takes the dish from Uma’s hand. The video cuts to them putting it inside the oven and Mal struggling to turn the oven on as Uma snickers behind the camera.

-

Mal removes the golden looking cinnamon rolls from the oven and sets the dish on top of the counter as Uma zooms in on them, “Yo, they look so good.”

“They do.” Mal agrees proudly.

-

“Now all you gotta do is put some of this iconic icing I made -” Uma begins to say from behind the camera as she films Mal doing just that, and then the hand motion stops for a second before Mal continues, interrupting her friend mid sentence.

“Iconic icing that was store-bought and Uma tried to act like it was home-made, but sure.”

“Hey, you’re ruining my Christmas.” 

-

The video cuts to the two of them standing next to each other as Mal holds the camera up and turned to them, and then they take a bite from their respective forks and chew for a second before Uma speaks up.

“Oh, they’re not bad.”

“Of course they’re not bad,” Mal rolls her eyes, as if she didn't have a single doubt at any point. Uma laughs and takes another bite. “And we made it from scratch and kind of improvised a little bit.”

“And I helped!” Uma grinned at the camera as she ate and Mal gave her a patient smile through the camera.

“You drank half a bottle of wine and literally inhaled all of my snacks and failed to work the dough.”

“Exactly,” Uma’s grin widened and then she brought another piece of the cinnamon roll to her mouth. “Happy holidays, you f-cking animals.”

The image shakes and blurs as Mal brings her arms down as she turns her whole body to her best friend, and the last thing the camera gets as the video approaches its last few seconds is Mal’s torso and neck as she says, “Uma! Dude, seriously, stop! We’ll get demonetized!” 

And then Uma responds, “YouTube can eat my whole a-”

The screen cuts to black as the video ends, and then a white font scripture appears.

**_happy holidays!! sorry the abrupt ending i hit uma and dropped the camera lol_ **

**_til next time (when we get the camera fixed lmaooo) happy new year dudes_ **

**_\-- mal from terrible four_ **

**_yes jay and harry were bailed out dont worry about it theyre ok they just had to do some community service thing to pay for their mistakes against god and the community as whole but its all good now :) :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!:))


End file.
